1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recliner mechanism for a chair, and more particularly to a handle operated recliner mechanism adapted for mounting to a vehicle chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recliner mechanisms for vehicle chairs are in common use, a typical example being the driver's chair of a recreational vehicle. The recliner mechanism of such a chair allows the driver to adjust the angle of the seat back to best suit his or her driving need. Sometimes recliner chairs are also provided for the passengers but usually they used less expensive fixed chairs.
In a vehicle driver application the recliner mechanism must be capable of easy operation by means of a readily accessible handle, and then it must be sufficiently rugged to withstand extended use with little or no maintenance. Above all, the recliner mechanism must be relatively simple and easy to manufacture to reduce its ultimate cost to the buyer.
One form of prior art recliner mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,091, issued Aug. 9, 1980 to David L. Webster. In that patent the recliner mechanism comprises a fluid cylinder which is extensible and retractable to pivot the back frame relative to the seat frame. The cylinder is of a type commonly employed in automobiles to adjust the raised position of "lift-back" rear hatches. It includes a laterally extending touch lever movable between release and lock positions to allow the seat back to be pivoted and then locked in an adjusted position. Such a recliner mechanism operates reasonably well, but its major disadvantage is its relatively high cost. Various other recliner mechanisms are utilized in the prior art, but they are also either relatively expensive to manufacture, or are complex, unreliable over extended periods of use, or are awkward to operate.